FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a ski boot having a two-part outer shell comprising a foot part and a shank part, the foot part being joined to the shank part via a joint, and an inner boot.
Known ski boots of this type are widely used in modern skiing, both by recreational skiers and professional skiers. For the sake of better skiing posture, the shank of such ski boots is constructed in such a way that it is positioned at a certain angle a relative to the vertical (as defined when the sole of the boot is oriented horizontal). As a result, during skiing the skier more easily assumes the desired leaning position that allows him to execute the turns especially exactly. However, the result is that in periods before or between skiing runs, for instance when waiting in line at the ski lift, the skier is obligated to wait in a very unnatural, hunched posture. This makes for poor circulation and muscle cramps, which can impair the skier's skills and is accordingly a cause of skiing accidents.
Another reason for poor circulation in the foot muscles is the firm clamping of the foot in the ski boot, which is important for optimal skiing so that a direct transmission of force to the underlying ground occurs when the turns are begun. In intervals between downhill runs, the immobilized feet suffer especially from the clamping and from the cold outside, so that before starting downhill, the skier must often perform warmup exercises, if he wants to protect himself against the danger of a skiing accident. On the other hand, it is very inconvenient and complicated to loosen conventional ski boots, so as to relieve the pressure on the feet, by opening the buckles, for instance. Finally, known ski boots of this kind have the disadvantage that they are completely unsuitable for walking or driving automobiles, for instance, and are best taken off for those purposes, but that is uncommonly time-consuming.